Shirohebi Tsutou
by Gia-XY
Summary: Inilah, Shirohebi Tsutou versi Qi Ya. Apa benar ular tidak layak hidup dengan manusia—seperti yang dikatakan Priest Hei An?


Qi Ya (Gia) : HEI SEMUA! SAYA KEMBALI _PUBLISH ONE-SHOT_ SEBELUM UPDATE _TNJ_ SAMA _SL_! XD

Bai He (Yurika) : Gue mau nanya, dari mana lu dapet nama _China_ buat semua tokoh hah? Bukannya ada bebeapa yang gak bisa di_translate_?

Qi Ya : Er, sebetulnya ada beberapa yang gak ada, tapi berkat akal-akalan ane yang suka ngutak-ngatik. jadi ada deh~

Hei An (Yami) : KENAPA GUE JADI PEMERAN ANTAGONIS!?

Qi Ya : Erm, itu... Ehehehe~

Bai He : Gue mau pake nama Jepang gue!

Qi Ya : Gak bisa, udah prosedurnya begini. Berhubung ini diambil dari legenda Cina yang ane uba-ubah jalan ceritanya...

Liang Le (Ryou) : Erm, dan kenapa lu bisa dapet inspirasi buat bikin cerita Cina?

Qi Ya : Sebetulnya udah dapet inspirasi dari bulan Januari akhir sih, tapi baru jadi sekarang. Dan soal kenapa, itu gara-gara gue nonton drama _nee-san_ yang judulnya Legenda Ular Putih terus gue gemes liat pendetanyaaaa!

Bai He : Ya-ya, and then, KENAPA GUE YANG JADI ULAR HIJAUNYA!?

Qi Ya : Er... Soalnya... Sifat ular hijaunya mirip lu?

Bai He : Cih! Rese lu!

Ba Ku (Bakura) : Yah, selamat membaca. Oh, JANGAN NGETAWAIN GUE LU PADA!

All : HEH! JANGAN NAKUT-NAKUTIN _READERS_!

**.**

**.**

**Shirohebi Tsutou**

**.**

**By : Gia-XY**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Inilah, Shirohebi Tsutou versi Qi Ya. Apa benar ular tidak layak hidup dengan manusia—seperti yang dikatakan **_**Priest Hei An**_**?**

**.**

**Cast :**

_**Yami no Yuugi / Sennen Yami **_**as **_**Hei An**_

_**Kisaragi Yurika**_** as **_**Bai He**_** (Read : **_**Pai He**_**)**

_**Bakura Ryou**_** as **_**Liang Le**_

_**Yami no Ryou / Touzokuou Bakura**_** as **_**Ba Ku**_** (Read : **_**Pa Ku**_**)**

_**Kawai / Jounouchi Shizuka**_** as **_**Jing Xiang**_** (Read : **_**Cing Siang**_**)**

_**Kujaku Mai**_** as **_**Wu Dao**_** (Read : **_**U Tao**_**)**

_**Nosaka Miho**_** as **_**Mei Sui**_** (Read : **_**Mei Suei**_**)**

_**Masaki Anzu**_** as **_**Xing Zi **_**(Read : **_**Sing Ce**_**)**

_**Seiryuu**_** as **_**Qing Long**_** (Read : **_**Cing Long**_**)**

_**Byakko**_** as **_**Bai Hu**_** (Read : **_**Pai Hu**_**)**

_**Suzaku**_** as **_**Zhu Que**_** (Read : **_**Tcu Jie**_**)**

_**Genbu**_** ad **_**Xuan Wu**_** (Read : **_**Suan U**_**)**

_**Vivian**_** as **_**Wei An**_

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Legend Of The White Snake, Si Xiang (Read : Se Siang) © China / Chinese Legend**

**Shirohebi Tsutou, Gia's OC : Kisaragi Yurika / Bai He © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OC, OC as mainlead (Maybe), AU, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), genderbender, krisis kosakata, sedikit bahasa Cina, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari mulai muncul dari barat dan menyinari hutan. Dari sebuah gua, keluarlah seorang gadis bergaun hijau dengan hiasan rambut berwarna hijau yang menghiasi rambut _blonde_nya yang ikal di bagian bawahnya.

"Pagi yang cerah... banyak sekali bunga yang bermekaran," kata gadis itu.

Gadis itu lalu berjalan menuju ke semak yang penuh dengan bunga. Dia membungkuk dan memetiknya beberapa tangkai bunga dan menghirup aroma bunga itu, lalu tersenyum kecil.

Merasa dari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya dan dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, maka gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Didapatinya sesosok lelaki berambut bintang hitam dengan ujung _magenta_ berponi _blond_ dengan baju dan topi _priest_ berwarna merah, serta sebuah tongkat di tangannya.

"Hmph, apa kau tidak tau, kalau mengintip seorang wanita itu adalah perbuatan yang tidak sopan?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyum menyindir.

"Dan apa kau tidak tau, kalau siluman itu tidak layak berada di dunia manusia? Apalagi, kau tidak cocok disebut dengan _'gadis'_, siluman ular!" balas lelaki itu dengan nada menyindir sambil menatap tajam gadis di depannya dengan mata _red crimson_nya.

Mata _blue aquamarine_ gadis itu terbelalak begitu mendengar perkataan lelaki itu. Gadis itu lalu meletakkan bunga yang tadi di petiknya ke tanah dan menatap lelaki tadi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu!? Kau tiba-tiba muncul dan mengataiku seperti itu! Benar-benar tidak sopan!" seru gadis tadi sambil berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk lelaki tadi.

"Asal kau tahu saja, namaku Hei An, seorang _priest_ yang harus mengusirmu sebelum kau mengganggu manusia, SI-LU-MAN! Kau memang pantas dikatai seperti itu! Suaramu itu benar-benar terdengar seperti desisan ular di telingaku!" seru lelaki tadi—Hei An dengan nada sombong.

"Siapa yang tanya namamu!? Dasar, _PRI-EST_!" seru gadis itu dengan nada menantang.

Mereka berdua lalu melangkah mundur dan memasang posisi waspada. Sudah dipastikan, bahwa gadis tadi adalah siluman ular hijau, dan mereka berdua akan bertarung.

Hei An lalu mulai maju dan menyerang gadis tadi. Tangannya menangkap sebelah lengan gadis itu. Gadis itu lalu bersiap menonjok perut Hei An, sayangnya Hei An menghindar dan menonjok perut gadis itu duluan sampai gadis itu terjatuh.

Hei An menyeringi tipis melihat gadis itu terjatuh karena serangannya. Gadis itu hanya meringis kecil saja sambil memegangi perutnya, lalu berdiri lagi.

"Khh! Sial kau!" seru gadis itu tidak terima sambil membetulkan posisinya dan kembali memasang posisi siap perang.

Kali ini gadis ini maju duluan dan bersiap meninju kepala Hei An, sayangnya Hei An menghindar. Hei An lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke perut gadis itu, tapi gadis itu berhasil menangkap lengan Hei An dan membanting tubuh Hei An ke tanah.

"Ha! Rasakan itu _priest_ bodoh!" seru gadis itu.

"Khh! Akan kubalas!" seru Hei An sambil kembali memasang posisi bertarungnya dan berlari dan bersiap menonjok perut gadis itu, sayangnya gadis itu lagi-lagi berhasil menghindar dan memukul Hei An sampai terpelanting ke tanah sekali lagi.

"Hmph, sepertinya kemenanganmu memang di awal saja ya~?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Diam! Kita belum selesai!" seru Hei An.

Mereka berdua lalu memasang posisi mereka dan menyatukan kedua pergelangan tangan mereka masing-masing sampai kedua telapak tangan mereka terlihat. Lalu, keluarlah sebuah sinar merah dari tangan Hei An dan sebuah sinar hijau dari tangan sang siluman ular hijau. Ya, mereka bertarung dengan tenaga dalam mereka. Kedua cahaya yang bercampur dengan listrik itu saling bertemu dan berusaha mendorong. Cahaya merah semakin lama semakin memendek dan mendekat ke arah Hei An. Akhirnya serangan dari sang siluman ular berhasil mengenai Hei An dan membuat Hei An terpelanting ke tanah.

Hei An lalu membetulkan posisinya. Mereka lalu melakukan hal yang sama sekali lagi. Lagi-lagi gadis itu menang, Hei An terpelanting ke tanah sekali lagi.

"He, jadi kemenanganmu benar-benar cuma di awal ya, Tuan _priest_~?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada menyindir.

Hei An hanya menyeringai tipis. Mereka lalu melakukan jurus itu sekali lagi. Kali ini, kedua cahaya dalam keadaan seimbang. Cukup lama, sampai akhirnya kedua belah pihak sudah tidak kuat dan terpelanting ke belakang.

"Khh! Sial!" kata sang ular hijau sambil berusaha berdiri.

Tampaknya gadis itu terlalu banyak mengeluarkan kekuatannya sampai sulit untuk berdiri. Sedangkan di lain pihak, Hei An sudah berdiri dan beranjak menuju ke tempat gadis itu. Ternyata ini rencananya! Dia memang berniat membiarkan gadis itu terus mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya sejak tadi sampai dia kelelahan. Sayangnya, baru selangkah Hei An berjalan, lalu...

"Bai He! Kau tidak apa-apa!?" tanya seorang gadis yang keluar dari gua.

Gadis itu bergaun putih dengan hiasan rambut berwarna putih menghiasi rambut putih panjangnya.

Manik _brown hazel_nya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat dalam kepada ular hijau tadi—Bai He. Gadis itu lalu membantu Bai He berdiri.

"_Lia-Liang Le Jie Jie..._ _Pri-Priest_ itu... Khh...," keluh Bai He sambil berusaha menunjuk-nunjuk Hei An yang saat ini menyeringai puas penuh kemenangan.

"Huh, 2 siluman ular hah? Akan kubantai kalian berdua sekaligus. Ayo maju, siluman ular putih!" seru Hei An dengan nada sombong.

Wajah sang ular putih—Liang Le, terlihat sangat marah. Liang Le lalu memapah Bai He menuju ke pojokan dan membiarkan gadis itu beristirahat di sana. Liang Le lalu kembali ke tempat tadi dan memasang posisi untuk mengeluarkan tenaga dalamnya—mengajak Hei An untuk melawannya. Tatapannya seakan mengatakan _'akan kubuat kau membayar apa yang kau lakukan pada Bai He!'_

Mereka berdua lalu mulai mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Cahaya putih milik Liang Le dan cahaya merah milik Hei An mulai bertabrakan. Lama-lama cahaya milik Liang Le mulai mendominasi keadaan dan membuat Hei An terpelanting ke belakang.

"Sekali lagi!" seru Hei An kesal.

Mereka melakukan hal yang sama sekali lagi. Yah, lagi-lagi Hei An kalah. Kekuatannya sudah terkuras habis sehingga dirinya susah berdiri.

Merasa sudah menang, Liang Le lalu berjalan menghampiri Bai He dan memapahnya masuk ke dalam gua.

"He-heii! Tunggu kalian siluman!" seru Hei An.

"Se-la-mat ting-gal! BWEK!" seru Bai He sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Hei An seperti seorang anak kecil.

'Cih! Lihat saja nanti! Suatu saat aku akan membalas kekalahan ini!" pikir Hei An.

**~XxX~**

Di pusat kota terlihat banyak pedagang dan orang yang berkerumun. Lalu dari gerbang masuk ke pusat kota, terlihat Liang Le dan Bai He memasuki pusat kota.

"Wah! Banyak sekali pedagang di _Qingming Festival_ ini! Nanti aku mau beli bunga, aksesoris, baju, lalu—"

"Tunggu dulu Bai He! Memangnya kita punya uang sebanyak itu?" tanya Liang Le.

Bai He lalu menunduk murung.

"Yah, memang tidak punya sih... Tapi tidak apa~ Aku kan bisa menggoda lelaki dan memintanya membelikanku barang-barang yang kuinginkan!" seru Bai He dengn nada riang.

"Apa? Menggoda lela—"

"Ah, ya sudah! Aku duluan ya, _Jie Jie_!" seru Bai He sambil berlari menghampiri pedagang bunga.

"Bai He! Jangan sampai kau tergoda oleh lelaki tidak baik!" seru Liang Le.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba Liang Le terjatuh karena ditabrak oleh seseorang.

"Aduh...," ringis Liang Le sambil memegangi punggungnya.

"Maafkan aku, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya orang yang menabrak Liang Le tadi.

Liang Le lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang lelaki berambut putih—sama sepertinya, bermata _violet purple_.

"Kau! Kau kan!" seru Liang Le sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lelaki tadi.

Lelaki tadi hanya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Ada apa? Apa kau mengenalku?" tanya lelaki tadi.

Liang Le lalu terdiam sejenak. Dia menatapi lelaki itu dengan tatapan observatif.

'Wajahnya mirip dengan _priest_ itu. Yah, kalau dilihat-lihat, lelaki ini memang berbeda dengan _priest_ menyebalkan kemarin yang mengganggu Bai He sih. Pertama, jelas-jelas dari rambut, matanya, pokoknya penampilannya berbeda dengan _priest_ itu. Kedua, pakaiannya juga, dia tidak memakai pakaian _priest_, jelas dia adalah rakyat biasa,' pikir Liang Le.

"Hei, kenapa kau melihatiku seperti itu?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," kata Liang Le.

Liang Le beru saja akan berdiri, tiba-tiba kakinya terasa sakit dan Liang Le kembali terjatuh.

"Akh! Sa-sakit!" kata Liang Le sambil memgangi kakinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa!?" tanya lelaki tadi sambil berusaha membantu Liang Le berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa apanya!? Kau tidak lihat kakiku terkilir begini!?" tanya Liang Le kesal.

Tanpa banyak bicara, lelaki itu langsung memapah Liang Le berjalan ke luar dari pusat kota.

"E-eh! Kita mau ke mana!?" tanya Liang Le.

"Ke rumahku, kita akan mengobati kakimu. Oh, dan, namaku Ba Ku," kata lelaki itu.

"Namaku Liang Le," kata Liang Le.

Inilah awal dari kisah cinta sang ular putih dan... Awal dari kehancurannya...

**~XxX~**

Sudah 3 bulan sejak pertemuan pertama Liang Le dan Ba Ku. Setelah kejadian itu, Ba Ku memaksa Liang Le dan Bai He untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Awalnya Liang Le sempat mau menolak, tapi Bai He yang sepertinya sadar Ba Ku sejak awal mencintai Liang Le, langsung menyetujui permintaan Ba Ku.

Tidak, Liang Le tidak pernah memberitahu Ba Ku tentang rahasia kalau dia dan Bai He sebenarnya adalah siluman ular. Dia pikir itu tidak terlalu penting.

Lalu, di pusat kota, terlihat Ba Ku dan Liang Le sedang duduk bersebelahan di sebuah bangku.

"Tidak kusangka, sudah 3 bulan sejak kita bertemu...," kata Liang Le pelan.

"Kau benar... Liang Le... Terima kasih telah memberikan warna ke dalam kehidupanku selama 3 bulan ini...," kata Ba Ku sambil memeluk gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ba-Ba Ku!" seru Liang Le kaget.

Ba Ku tersenyum kecil.

Dia mencintai gadis ini...

"Liang Le, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Ba Ku.

"Tadi saja kau sudah bertanya. Memangnya mau tanya apa?" tanya Liang Le dengan nada bingung.

Ba Ku hanya terkekeh kecil saja melihat wajah gadis itu. Ba Ku lalu beranjak dari kursi itu dan berlutut di depan Liang Le.

"Liang Le, apa kau mau menikah denganku? Apa kau mau hidup bersamaku saat sehat maupun sakit, cukup maupun kekurangan, senang maupun susah, suka maupun duka, apa kau bersedia menerima lamaranku?" tanya Ba Ku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi cincin.

Liang Le terdiam. Dirinya masih shock mendengar lamaran Ba Ku barusan. Lelaki ini melamarnya? Dia tidak salah dengar kan?

Tapi yang dibingungkan olehnya sekarang, apa dia boleh menerima lamaran Ba Ku? Bagaimanapun dia adalah siluman ular putih, yang mungkin saja tidak layak hidup bersama manusia. Dan lagi, Ba Ku sendiri tidak tau kan kalau dia siluman ular?

Tapi...

"Aku bersedia...," jawab Liang Le sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ba Ku ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban Liang Le. Gadis itu menerima lamarannya! Oh Ra! Ini bukan mimpi kan?

"Kalau begitu, bolehkan aku memasangkan cincin ini di jarimu, _Liang Le Tian Shi_?" tanya Ba Ku.

Liang Le mengangguk kecil, lalu Ba Ku menyematkan cincin di dalam kotak yang dipegangnya ke jari manis Liang Le.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Ba Ku sambil memeluk gadis itu.

"Aku juga," balas Liang Le sambil membalas pelukan lelaki itu.

Sedangkan tidak jauh dari sana, seorang wanita hanya tersenyum kecil saja melihat pemandangan di depannya. Gadis itu Bai He.

"Aku turut bahagia, _Jie Jie_...," ucap Bai He pelan.

Ternyata selain Bai He, ada juga sepasang mata crimson yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik ketiga orang itu secara diam-diam.

"Hem, ternyata kau sekarang akan menikah dengan manusia ya, ular putih? Sekarang alasanku untuk melenyapkanmu semakin kuat! Lihat saja nanti, Liang Le! Aku akan membasmimu dan mendapat apa yang kumau! Hahahaha!" kata lelaki itu—Hei An, sambil tertawa iblis dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

**~XxX~**

"Hei-hei! Apa kalian dengar kalau Liang Le dan Ba Ku akan segera menikah?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _brunette_ bermata _olive green_ pada tiga orang temannya yang lain.

"Ya, aku dengar! Ya ampun! Aku iri sekali dengan mereka! Liang Le, sangat cantik, sedang Ba Ku, sangat tampan! Mereka benar-benar pasangan sempurna! Ya kan, Jing Xiang, Wu Dao, Mei Sui?" tanya seorang berambur _brunette_ bermata _blue sapphire_ pada tiga orang temannya yang lain.

"Kau benar! Ah, bahagianya mereka~" sahut seorang gadis berambut _violet_ bermata _purple amethyst_—Mei Sui.

"Hebat ya Liang Le, baru beberapa bulan di sini, tapi dia sudah bisa mengalahkan kecantikanku yang kembang kota sebelum dia datang. Ba Ku benar-benar beruntung mendapat wanita seperti Liang Le," kata seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ bermata _purple amethyst_—Wu Dao.

"Aku ingin sekali punya wajah seperti Liang Le!" seru sang empunya iris _olive green_—Jing Xiang.

"Aaah! Kuharap aku dapat suami seperti Ba Ku!" seru si empunya iris _sapphire_—Xing Zi.

Dari kejauhan, Bai He hanya tersenyum kecil saja mendengar percakapan wanita-wanita itu.

Tidak, dia tidak berniat ikut bergabung dalam percakapan itu. Dirinya ular, dia tidak pantas bergaul dengan manusia. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkannya. Dia tidak sehebat sang kakak yang tentu saja lebih baik dan hebat darinya dalam segala hal—setidaknya Bai He menganggap sang kakak pantas bergaul dengan manusia karena sang kakak lebih hebat darinya. Dia hanya ular lemah yang tak pantas bergaul dengan manusia. Bahkan dia masih kalah dengan _priest_ Hei An. Selama dia masih kalah dengan _priest_ satu itu, dirinya masih menganggap kalau perkataan Hei An benar. Dia tidak pentas berada di dunia manusia atapun bergaul dengan manusia...

Bai He menghela napas pelan, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sedangkan jauh dari tempat itu, ada sepsang mata yang terus memperhatikan Bai He. Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah pemilik sepasang mata itu.

"Tenanglah, kau pasti akan jadi milikku dan kita akan bahagia... Ya, kita akan bahagia...," kata pemilik mata itu sebelum dia beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

**~XxX~**

Tidak terasa, sebulan sudah lewat. Hari ini, Ba Ku dan Liang Le akan menikah.

Di pusat kota, terlihat Ba Ku dan Liang Le memasuki gerbang bersama. Di belakang Liang Le, terlihat Bai He berjalan di belakang mereka berdua sambil membawa nampan dengan dua buah kotak berisi cincin di sana.

Sedangkan di antara Ba Ku dan Liang Le, terlihat seorang _priest_ yang akan menikahkan mereka.

"Di sini, kita semua berkumpul untuk menjadi saksi atas janji kedua mempelai ini untuk menghadapi masa depan bersama dan menghadapi apapun yang ada di depan bersama. Kita percaya bahwa pertemuan kedua mereka bukanlah suatu kebetulan semata. Untuk kedua mempelai, silahkan ucapkan sumpah kalian," ucap sang _priest_.

Ba Ku dan Liang Le lalu saling berpegangan tangan.

"Aku, Ba Ku, menerimamu, Liang Le, sebagai istriku, untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku dari sekarang sampai seterusnya, dalam sakit ataupun sehat, untuk dincintai dan dihargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita," ucap Ba Ku dengan penuh kesungguhan.

Liang Le hanya tersenyum kecil saja mendengar perkataan Ba Ku.

"Aku, Liang Le, menerimamu, Ba Ku, sebagai suamiku, untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku dari sekarang sampai seterusnya, dalam sakit ataupun sehat, untuk dincintai dan dihargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita," ucap Liang Le sambil menatap Ba Ku.

Lalu Bai He maju menyerahkan cincin kepada kedua mempelai untuk disematkan di jari manis tangan kiri masing-masing. Tentunya mereka saling menyematkan cincin tersebut. Ba Ku mengambil salah satu cincin dan menyematkannya di jari manis tangan kiri Liang Le, begitu pula dengan Liang Le. Dia mengambil cincin satu lagi dan menyematkannya di jari manis tangan kiri Ba Ku.

"Kalian telah mengucapkan sumpah kalian di depan dewa. Semoga dewa memberkati sumpah kalian berdua. Dipersilahkan kedua mempelai untuk saling berciuman," ucap sang _priest_.

Mereka saling menatap sebentar, lalu tersenyum.

'Ba Ku, aku mencintaimu, selamanya,' ucap Liang Le dalam hatinya.

'Liang Le, aku mencintaimu, dan akan terus begitu,' ucap Ba Ku dalam hatinya.

Mereka berdua lalu saling mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mengeliminasi jarah di antara wajah mereka. Mereka lalu melepas ciuman mereka, diikuti dengan suara riuh dan tepuk tangan orang-orang yang ada di sana.

'_Liang Le Jie Jie... _Aku turut senang, akhirnya kau bisa menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai...,' pikir Bai He sambil menatap mereka berdua.

Ya, itu kabahagiaan paling besar yang dialami Ba Ku dan Liang Le selama hidupnya. Tapi sayangnya... Kebahagiaan itu hanya berlangsung sebentar...

BRAK!

Pintu penghubung pusat kota dan kota didobrak oleh sekelompok orang.

'A-ada apa ini!?' pikir Bai He panik.

Tiba-tiba saja Hei An muncul dari sekelompok orang itu.

"Hei, Bai He, Liang Le, lama tidak bertemu. Kejam sekali kalian tidak mengundangku hari ini," ucap Hei An dengan nada menyindir.

"Kau—"

"Yah, tidak apa sih. Aku juga tidak sudi mendengarmu sumpahmu itu. Harusnya kau sadar diri Liang Le, ULAR itu tidak pantas bersanding dengan manusia!" seru Hei An sambil menatap Liang Le dengan tatapan intimidasi.

Orang-orang di sana mulai berbisik-bisik bingung dengan maksud perkataan Hei An.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Liang Le?" tanya Ba Ku pada Liang Le.

"A-aku..."

Bingung, takut, gelisah, marah. Semua bercampur jadi satu.

Sedangkan di lain pihak, Bai He hanya bisa menatap kedua pasangan itu dan Hei An secara bergantian dengan tatapan panik.

Pasukan-pasukan Hei An yang tadi menerobos pintu pusat kota juga mulai dalam posisi menyerang.

"Bai He! Bawa Ba Ku ke tempat yang aman! Cepat!" seru Liang Le sambil mendorong Ba Ku pada Bai He.

"Aku mengerti, _Jie Jie_!" Kata Bai He sambil menarik Ba Ku menuju ke kota.

"Liang Le! Apa maksudnya ini!?" tanya Ba Ku yang ditarik oleh Bai He.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti! Aku mencintaimu, Ba Ku!" seru Liang Le.

Akhirnya Bai He berhasil menarik Ba Ku ke kota.

Hei An lalu mulai berjalan ke arah Liang Le dengan tatapan menantang.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini," ucap Hei An dengan nada sombong.

Liang Le hanya bisa menatap Hei An dengan tatapan kesal. Mereka lalu mulai beradu kekuatan dalam.

Di dekat pintu pusat kota, Bai He kembali dan menghadapi pasukan-pasukan Hei An. Sesekali, Bai He melirik ke arah Hei An dan kakaknya—memastikan kalau kakaknya masih baik-baik saja.

'Kumohon, _Jie Jie_! Bertahanlah!' pikir Bai He sambil terus melawan pasukan Hei An.

Sedangkan Liang Le, dia sepertinya mulai kewalahan menghadapi Hei An.

'Aku sudah berlatih agar bisa mengalahkanmu, ular putih! Kali ini aku pasti menang dan akan membasmimu!' pikir Hei An.

Kekuatan mereka kembali beradu. Keduanya mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga mereka. Sayangnya, Liang Le kalah. Dia terlempar ke belakang.

Hei An lalu mengeluarkan sebotol cairan. Dia berniat menyiramkan cairan itu pada Liang Le.

Bai He yang baru saja mengalahkan semua pasukan Hei An, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat Hei An dan Liang Le. Matanya terbelalak melihat cairan yang dipegang Liang Le. Dia tau cairan apa itu!

Hei An mulai membuka tutup botol itu dan berniat menyiramkannya ke Liang Le. Tapi sebelum cairan itu mengenai tubuh Liang Le...

"LIANG LE!"

Bai He berlari dengan kecepatan penuh untuk melindungi tubuh Liang Le yang terbarinh kesakitan di tanah. Cairan itu lalu mengenai tubuh Bai Нe—tapi tubuh Liang Le masih terkena cairan itu, walau tidak sebanyak Bai He.

Mata Hei An terbelalak melihat semua kejadian itu. Cairan itu mengenai Bai He, bukan Liang Le!

Tubuh Bai He lalu terjatuh ke tanah. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Dia sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Bai He... Dia telah pergi...

"BAI HE!" teriak Liang Le dengan nada histeris.

Bai He? Bai He meninggal menggantikan dirinya?

Sedangkan di lain pihak, terlihat Hei An mengepalkan tangannya kencang-kencang melihat Hei An meninggal terbaring di tanah.

'Dasar gadis bodoh! Benar-benar! Dia ingin mati ya!? Dia! Dia pasti sudah mati saat ini! Kkh! Benar-benar!' pikir Hei An kesal.

Yang paling tidak disangka adalah, Hei An menundukkan kepalanya, dan air mata keluar dari kedua mata _crimson_nya.

Air mata!? Kau bercanda!? Hei An!? Untuk apa dia menangis!? Harusnya dia senang karena dia berhasil menyerang mereka berdua sekaligus kan!?

Tidak, kita salah. Ada satu hal yang mungkin sama sekali tidak kita sadari sejak tadi...

Hei An mencintai Bai He...

Ya, dia mencintai Bai He, walau tau identitas sebenarnya gadis itu...

Dia tadinya hanya berencana untuk membunuh Liang Le dan membiarkan Bai He hidup. Sayangnya, semua tidak berjalan seperti yang dia rencanakan...

Dari pintu pusat kota, terlihat Ba Ku buru-buru berlari menuju ke tempat Liang Le dan memeluk tubuh gadis itu.

"Liang Le! Kkhh... KAU BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN, _HEI AN DI DI_!" seru Ba Ku sambil menatap Hei An dengan tatapan kesal.

Apa? _Di di?_ Berarti... Hei An adalah adik dari Ba Ku?

Hei An lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Setelah beberapa langkah, dia lalu berhenti sebentar.

"Kau tau _Ba Ku Ge Ge_, kau sangat bodoh karena kau tertipu dan mencintai ular itu. HAHAHAHA!" ucap Hei An sambil tertawa kejam.

'Ya, dan aku pun bodoh karena mencintai ular hijau itu...,' pikir Hei An.

Dirinya lalu lanjut berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu sambil berusaha menutupi air mata di wajahnya.

"Liang Le! Liang Le! Kau mendengarku!?" seru Ba Ku sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Liang Le.

Tangan Liang Le lalu perlahan-lahan menyentuh pipi Ba Ku dengan lembut.

"Ba... Ku... Ma-maafkan aku... Aku sudah membohongimu... A-aku ini sebenarnya... U-ular putih...," ucap Liang Le terbata-bata.

"Aku sudah tahu Liang Le! Aku sudah tahu! Bai He yang memberitahuku! Dia takut kalau suatu hari nanti aku mengetahui kenyataan ini dan meninggalkanmu. Dia takut kau bersedih. Kau tau, dia adik yang baik, tapi dia juga bodoh... Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu hanya karena alasan seperti itu...," ucap Ba Ku sambil tersenyum kecil menatap Liang Le.

"Te-terima kasih, Ba Ku... Aku mencintaimu... Sangat... Se-selamat tinggal...," ucap Liang Le sambil tersenyum lembut.

Lalu tangan Liang Le yang tadinya menyentuh pipi Ba Ku, terjatuh. Dirinya sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Dia telah menyusul Bai He...

Wujudnya lalu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi ular putih, bersamaan dengan tubuh Bai He yang berubah menjadi ular hijau.

"Liang Le? Liang Le! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Liang Le! LIANG LE!"

**~XxX~**

"_Liang Le, dia sudah menunjukkan cintanya yang begitu setia pada Ba Ku. Yah, walau aku merasa dia agak bodoh karena berani ambil risiko untuk mencintai manusia."_

"_Kejam juga perkataanmu Qing Long. Lalu soal Bai He, dia rela mati demi melindungi sang kakak, walau Liang Le bukan kakak kandungnya. Hei! Aku suka sekali _type_ yang seperti ini!"_

"_Jadi, tunggu apa lagi? Kalian setuju untuk memberikan mereka kesempatan sekali lagi kan?"_

"_Yah, seperti biasa, kau selalu tegas dalam menyampaikan pendapatmu, Zhu Que. Baiklah, kita akan memberikan mereka kesempatan hidup sekali lagi. Lagipulan Liang Le meninggal sebelum sempat menunjukkan baktinya sebagai istri pada Ba Ku dan Bai He belum sempat menyadari cintanya... Kurasa itu juga kurang adil untuk Ba Ku dan juga... Hei An. Walau Hei An terus mengintimidasi Liang Le dan Bai He, dia juga punya hak untuk mendapatkan orang yang menjadi jodohnya."_

"_Kalau begitu, Xuan Wu, sudah pasti kan? Mereka akan kembali lagi sebagai... Manusia?"_

"_Ya, tentu saja, Qing Long. Aku setuju dengan pendapat Zhu Que. Kalian berdua juga setuju kan?"_

"_Hhh... Yah, aku sebenarnya juga setuju sih... Lalu, Bai Hu?"_

"_Tentu saja! Kasihan sekali kan Bai He kalau dia tidak mendapat kesempatan sekali lagi!? Makhluk sebaik itu harusnya kita beri hadiah karena kasih sayangnya yang begitu besar!"_

"_Sepertinya kau suka sekali dengan Bai He ya? Jadi, sesuai dengan pendapat Zhu Que, mereka akan kembali sebagai... Manusia..."_

**~XxX~**

Di sebuah kamar dalam sebuah istana, terlihat seorang pelayan berambut hitam dengan mata _brown amber_ memasuki kamar itu dan menghampiri kasur yang ada di dalamnya.

"_Liang Le Gong Zhu, zao an,_" ucap pelayan itu sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan untuk seorang gadis berambut putih yang tertidur bak malaikat di atas kasur itu.

Mata _brown hazel_ gadis itu perlahan-lahan terbuka. Gadis itu—Liang Le, lalu membetulkan posisinya dan duduk di tepi kasur.

"_Wei An, zao an...,_" sapa Liang Le sambil mengucek matanya, lalu mengambil roti yang ada di piring yang dibawa sang pelayan—Wei An, di atas nampan.

"_Gong Zhu_, _Bai He Gong Zhu_ datang berkunjung hari ini," kata Wei An sambil meletakkan nampan yang tadi dibawanya ke atas meja di samping ranjang dan membuka jendela kamar itu.

"Hn..."

Liang Le hanya memakan rotinya dengan tatapan kosong. Dirinya bingung dengan apa yang diterimanya semalam.

Mimpi...

Ya, mimpi semalam terlalu aneh untuknya. Mimpi tentang ular yang menjelma menjadi manusia yang mirip dengan dirinya yang jatuh cinta sebagai manusia.

"Wajahmu kusut sekali, _Gong Zhu_. Apa ada gong zhu sedang ada masalah?" tanya Wei An.

Liang Le hanya mendengus kesal saja mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan Wei An pada dirinya.

"Wei An, sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan _gong zhu_! Cukup Liang Le saja!" seru Liang Le kesal sambil mengambil gelas susu yang ada di atas nampan dan meminum susu itu.

Wei An terkekeh kecil mendengar perkataan Liang Le barusan.

"_Dui bu qi_, aku sudah biasa dengan panggilan itu, _Gong_—maksudku, Liang Le," balas Wei An.

"Kalau begitu biasakan juga memanggilku dengan nama," kata Liang Le memaksa sambil kembali meletakkan gelas yang dipegangnya ke atas nampain.

Ya, walaupun putri, tapi Liang Le tidak suka dipanggil dengan panggilan berbau putri, terutama oleh bawahannya. Baginya, semua manusia sama saja, status sama sekali tidak penting di matanya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku permisi dulu. Jangan lupa menemui _Bai He Gong Zhu_ ya," kata Wei An, lalu mengambil nampan di atas meja dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Liang Le menghela napas sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku harus cerita tentang mimpiku tadi pada Bai He? Dia kan juga ada di mimpiku tadi," ucap Liang Le bingung.

Liang Le lalu beranjak dari kasurnya menuju ke kamar mandi sambil membawa baju yang diambilnya dari lemari.

**~XxX~**

Sedangkan di ruang tamu istana, terlihat seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ bermata _blue aquamarine_ dengan baju putri yang mewah berwarna biru, duduk dengan wajah gelisah.

'Mungkin kalau aku cerita pada Liang Le, perasaanku akan sedikit lega," pikir gadis itu.

Wei An yang baru datang, hanya bisa menghela napas melihat gadis itu.

'Kenapa rasanya semua orang hari ini murung ya? Bahkan _Bai He Gong Zhu_ juga...,' pikir Wei An.

"Bai He! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari kemarin kalau kau mau datang!?" seru Liang Le sambi berjalan ke arah Bai He.

Bai He lalu menengok ke arah Liang Le sambil tersenyum lega.

"Liang Le... Kau tahu, semalam aku mimpi aneh...," ucap Bai He pelan.

"Eh, mimpi apa?" tanya Liang Le sambil duduk di sebelah Bai He.

Liang Le bingung, masa Bai He mengalami mimpi aneh bersamaan dengannya? Apa jangan-jangan mimpi mereka sama?

"Jadi begini, aku mimpi kita berdua itu kakak adik—walau bukan saudara kandung, dan lagi kita itu ular. Lalu ada saru orang _priest_ yang terus berkata kalau kita tidak layak ada di dunia manusia. Setelah itu aku melawannya dan kalah, lalu kau menggantikanku, lalu _priest_ itu kalah. Lalu, kita pergi ke kota beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu—tepatnya saat _Qing Ming Festival_. Lalu di sana kau bertemu dengan seorang pemuda, lalu kita tinggal bersama dia. 3 bulan setelah itu, pemuda itu melamarmu dan kalian berencana menikah. Saat hari pernikahan kalian, _priest_ jahat itu kembali datang setelah kalian resmi menjadi suami istri. Setelah itu... Aku melihat kau mau disiram dengan..."

Bai He menelan ludahnya sebentar. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya di mimpi itu.

"...Cairan yang dapat mematikan siluman dalam sekejap...," ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

Mereka berdua lalu saling memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mimpi merka sama!

"Sepertinya mimpi kita sama, jadi kau tidak usah melanjutkannya karena aku tahu lnjutannya," ucap Liang Le.

"Sepertinya kita sama-sama perlu sesuatu untuk menglihkan kita dari semua kestresan ini," ucap Bai He.

Liang Le menatap Bai He sebentar, mereka berdua lalu sama-sama tertawa.

**~XxX~**

Di pusat kota, terlihat Hei An dan Ba Ku berjalan bersama-sama. Mereka terlihat sama-sama tidak mau bicara satu sama lain.

'Gah! Harusnya kan aku minta maaf pada Ba Ku karena sudah bertindak bodoh kemarin! Aku benar-benar bodoh karena sudah membunuh ular putih itu—dan pada akhirnya malah imbasnya berbalik padaku...,' pikir Hei An menyesal.

'Kenapa aku Cuma diam!? Harusnya kan aku minta maaf pada Hei An karena aku dulu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau aku terlalu egois sampai-sampai menelantarkan adikku sendiri! Kkh! Tapi karena perlakuannya kemarin aku jadi agak enggan bicara lagi padanya,' pikir Ba Ku agak kesal.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba saja Hei An tertabrak dengan seseorang.

"Ya ampun! Bai He! Kau tidak apa-apa!?" teriak seorang wanita berambut putih—Liang Le.

Ternyata orang yang ditabrak Hei An tadi Bai He.

Bai He hanya bisa meringis kesakitan saja. Liang Le lalu membantu Bai He berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Liang Le. Hei kau! Sebaiknya kau perhatikan apa yang ada di sekitarmu kalau sedang berjalan!" seru Bai He kesal.

Hei An dan Ba Ku hanya bisa terdiam kaget saja. Apa ini mimpi?

Hei An lalu perlahan-lahan berdiri, lalu menatap Bai He dengan tatapan observatif.

Di lain pihak, Liang Le dan Bai He juga hanya bisa menatap kedua orang tadi dengan tatapan kaget.

"Li-Liang Le, apa aku salah lihat?" tanya Bai He.

Liang Le lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Sepertinya tidak, Bai He... Apa aku boleh mengasumsikan kalau mimpi aneh itu nyata?" tanya Liang Le.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Ba Ku lalu langsung memeluk Liang Le.

"Liang Le! Apa ini benar kau!?" tanya Ba Ku.

"E-eh? Kau kenal padaku?" tanya Liang Le.

"Tentu saja, _Liang Le Gong Zhu_. Siapa yang tidak kenal padamu, secara kau _gong zhu_ di sini?" kata Bai He kesal mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Liang Le tadi.

"Aku bukan bertanya padamu, _Bai He Gong Zhu_," balas Liang Le sambil melepas pelukan Ba Ku tadi.

"Kau benar-benar Bai He?" tanya Hei An pada Bai He.

"Ya, namaku Bai He," jawab Bai He cuek.

'Itu cuma mimpi, mimpi Cuma bunga tidur,' pikir Bai He berusaha menghilangkan kekagetannya.

'A-apa jangan-jangan... Yang dikatakan suara dalam mimpiku itu benar? Orang yang kucintai... Telah bereinkarnasi kembali?' pikir Ba Ku dan Hei An bersamaan.

Mereka berdua lalu tertawa bersamaan. Liang Le dan Bai He hany bisa menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ahahaha! Aduh, ternyata benar ya mimpiku semalam! Ba Ku, apa kau juga punya mimpi yang sama?" tanya Hei An sambil merangkul bahu Ba Ku.

"Kurasa iya. Tidak kusangka dia benar-benar kembali,_ Di di_! Hahaha!" kata Ba Ku sambil balas merangkul bahu Hei An.

"Hei, kenapa kalian tiba-tiba tertawa hah? Harusnya kau minta maaf karena sudah menabrakku!" seru Bai He sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hei An.

Mereka lalu berhenti tertawa.

"Ah ya, maaf. Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, _Gong Zhu_... Kau _Bai He Gong Zhu _kan? Baru kali ini aku melihatmu. Namaku Hei An. Aku priest yang menetap di sini," ucap Hei An.

"_Liang Le Gong Zhu_ kan? Namaku Ba Ku, aku salah satu penduduk di sini," ucap Ba Ku.

"Ya, aku tau, aku pernah melihatmu dalam mimpi," ucap kedua gadis itu bersamaan.

"He, jadi begitu? Aku tersanjung dapat muncul dalam mimpiku, _Gong Zhu_. Sebaiknya kau siap-siap karena aku akan medapatkan hatimu. Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku sebelumnya. Yah, aku yakin kau mengerti kan maksud ucapanku?" kata Hei An pada Bai He.

"Che, dasar _priest_ aneh! Ternyata kau sudah tobat ya?" tanya Bai He dengan nada mengejek.

"Tentu, kematianmu itu benar-benar membuatku terpukul tahu. Apa kau tau kalau aku mencintaimu? Oh, _Liang Le Gong Zhu_, aku pinjam temanmu ya!" seru Hei An sambil menarik Bai He pergi.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini!? LIANG LE! BANTU AKUUU!" seru Bai He.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Bai He~" seru Liang Le sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ba Ku tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Liang Le.

"Kurasa aku tau isi mimpiku. Jadi, Liang Le, bolehkan sekali lagi aku mencintaimu?" tanya Ba Ku sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Bai He dan tersenyum tipis.

"E-eh. I-itu... Tentu saja, abaodoh! Kau tau, sepertinya kau berhasil kembali membuatku jatuh cinta dalam waktu semalam," kata Liang Le.

Ba Ku lalu terkekeh kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Liang Le.

"Jadi, _Gong Zhu_, apa anda bersedia ditemani olehku seharian ini?" tanya Ba Ku.

Liang Le lalu menerima uluran tangan Ba Ku.

"Tentu saja, aku bersedia," kata Liang Le sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mereka berdua lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Yah, sepertinya masing-masing dari mereka sudah menemukan jodohnya kan? Hanya tinggal waktu saja, kapan mereka akan bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

Qi Ya : YEY! SELESAI DENGAN TIDAK MEMUASKAN!

Bai He : WOI! INI BEDA BANGET SAMA ASLINYA! GUE DEMO! _SHIROHEBI TSUTOU_ ASLINYA KAGAK ADA _ROMANCE PRIEST_ SAMA ULER HIJAUNYA!

Qi Ya : TAPI KAN NAMANYA _UNLEASH YOUR IMAJINATION_!

Hei An : *Senyum puas* Gue kagak keberatan jadi antagonis kalo _pair_nya sama hime -w-

Bai He : GUE YANG KEBERATAN!

Liang Le : *Senyum-senyum*

Ba Ku : GUE PUAS! CUKUP PUAS KARENA SEMPET NIKAHAN!

Hei An : Oh, terus, KENAPA GUE TURUN PANGKAT DARI PHARAOH JADI _PRIEST_!? KAGAK TERIMA GUE!

Wei An : KENAPA GUE JADI PELAYAN!?

Xing Zi : Mending, daripada gue, Cuma jadi _random girl_ -A-"

Qi Ya : Oh, dan soal dewanya! Yah, karena tadinya aku bingung mau pake apa buat dewanya, jadi pake _Si Xiang_ deh~ Cuma karena gak terlalu tau tentang _Si Xiang_, maaf kalo aneh

Wu Dao : Maaf atas semua kecacatan dan typo author ini!

Mei Sui : _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
